Written in the Stars
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: Mikan Yukihira made a promise when she was ten, to a certain alien boy who saved her from dying. Now, years later, she finds him again at a special academy that is an experimental trial to see if Alien teenagers and Human teenagers can coexist with each other. She never breaks her promises, but she's not sure how she's going to keep this one.
1. Chapter one: Be careful what you wish

Author's note: Hey guys! Don't worry, if your following my Goblin Bride story, it is technically on hold at the moment until my inspiration starts wheeling its thread and start turning it into gold again. For now, this story has been on my mind for a while, and I would love to hear your feedback. I've always had a fascination with aliens and the galaxy, so I thought why not give this a go with a gakuen alice twist.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Gakuen Alice or the T.V show Star-Crossed. If I did, the Star-Crossed show would have never cancelled and Gakuen Alice would be rolling a season two or a season three by now. This is loosely based off Star-Crossed, but it is my own plot, I just borrowed the concept.

 **Written in the Stars**

 **~Chapter one: Be careful what you wish for**

Ten-year-old Mikan couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She stared up at the ceiling, which consisted of yellow paper stars, a white paper moon, and colorful paper planets that plastered themselves on the entire ceiling. She always had a fascination with the galaxy, especially the possibility of another alien race living somewhere out there. She always wondered if there were other people that lived on a different planet? And how come the grownup astronomers weren't venturing out more to check out that possible theory?

She decided not to dwell on her perturbed thoughts any longer, thinking it would be best to get out bed because she isn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. She grabbed her flashlight off her desk, also her blanket and pillow off her bed. She wanted to go to outside, and gazed out the real twinkling stars instead of the fake ones on her ceiling.

Mikan quietly opened her door, tiptoeing through the hallway, passing by her parents and her older brother's doors, she didn't want them to know she was sneaking out again. Her current heart condition wasn't good for going outside, but she couldn't bear being condemned in this house any longer. She almost felt like Rapunzel locked up in her tower, and her sickness was the chains from keeping her from going outside.

When she headed down the basement and reached the back door, she held in her giddy glee when she slid the screen door open. It was a beautiful summer night; she could hear the crickets chirping, also the bright stars were winking down below her, and a full moon was out. Mikan set her favorite teddy bear blanket down on the grass, and then she laid herself down.

She gazed up at the stars in pure wonderment, grinning like an idiot. She tried to see if she could recognize some of the constellations up there, and she was high on alert for a shooting star. It was a good thing she was, because all of a sudden, not one, not two, but three shooting stars were falling from the sky. However, unknown to her, they were space ships not stars.

Mikan closed her eyes real tight, making her wish. She wished someone from outer space could cure her, and become friends with them as well.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the moon turned red as blood. This made her felt uneasy, and before long she felt the ground shaking beneath her. She gasped in fright, about to run back inside, but clumsy as always, she accidently tripped over her blanket.

She twisted her ankle, and felt the pain upon her. She saw that outskirts of Tokyo, all of the lights turned off like an off switch, and then there was this blinding light that inflicted on her poor brown eyes. Finally, after a while, the burning light diminished, and her ankle didn't hurt as bad. As she tried to make an attempt to get up, she noticed someone was hiding in the bushes.

She found her flashlight and turned it on, she put the light towards the bushes. "Who's there?" She asked, with a hint of tremble in her tone.

The person that came out, was a boy around her age. She saw that his red eyes were brighter than the planet Mars. He looked like he got his face painted, with fancy designs that were styled all over his face. She had to ask him what carnival he went to or festival he went to get his face painted like that? It even looked like the paint was glow in the dark too, how cool is that.

As she slowly got closer to him, while limping her way over in the process, she noticed it wasn't paint on his face. Those strange designs were tattooed all over his face, and he lit up fire from his hand. He put his finger to his lips, implying her to be quiet. She nodded her head for response, still mesmerized on how he lit fire on his hand.

She noticed he put out his fire and fainted on her, making them both tumble down in the process. Mikan noticed his breathing was irregular, and he was sweating like crazy. Should she take him to her parents? But something was stopping her from doing so. She looked at her dad's tool shed, and then back at him, an idea popping into her head. She put his entire weight on her, ignoring the white-hot pain from her ankle. She took him into the shed, then went back to get the blanket and pillow. She got him all comfortable, deciding to come back early in the morning and hoped he would be okay.

When she got out of the shed and closed it, she felt her mother putting her in a tight embrace.

"Mikan, what on earth were you doing, come inside, now!" Her mother exclaimed with a choked sob.

She dragged her daughter back in the house, having no idea that her daughter just met an alien from other planet.


	2. Chapter two: Electrical Shocker

Author's note: Comments are greatly appreciated; I hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Star-Crossed, just the plot is mine.

Reviewer:

Guest: Thank you so so much for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad you're enjoying this:}

 **~Chapter two: Electric Shocker**

Everyone in the Yukihira household, was huddled around the T.V, watching the morning news glitter itself on the screen. What they were witnessing, would change their lives forever.

"Breaking news, the earth quake we had and all of the lights shutting down last night, was the cause of actual aliens. The government has mostly captured these dangerous creatures, and are best scientists in Japan are doing tests and experiments on them. We won't know any more until further notice, so lock your doors and stay indoors for precaution purposes. Stay up to date, that is all."

Yuka, turned off the T.V, not bearing to watch anymore. She looked at her kids, then at her husband, and asked something so out of the blue. "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?"

Mikan beamed at this, "Mother, can you make me strawberry pancakes, with them shaped as teddy bears?" She asked, not fully understanding the importance of what they just watched.

Her mother smiled at this, "Of course my dear, you can have any flavor you want,"

"I like strawberry too, mom, but don't shape any of mine. I'm too old for that," Her older brother, Tsubasa, by two years, piqued arrogantly.

Mikan rolled her eyes at this, "But Onii-chan. Does that mean you're also too old for your dinosaur stuffed animal?" She implied, pointing at the animal in question, which he was holding onto.

He huffed at this, "Dearest little sister, Takeshi-chan, is completely different. He is part of the family; so you can never outgrow someone that's part of the family,"

"Whatever you say, Tsubasa," Mikan replied, as everyone headed to the kitchen. They all sat at the table, her mother cooking breakfast, all of them trying to act like it was just a regular Sunday morning.

XOX

After breakfast, Mikan took an extra plate of pancakes, thinking on how to sneak out without her family's notice. Luckily, her parents were too busy talking about grown up things in the privacy of their bedroom, and her brother was trying to listen in on their conversation.

As she got outside, she hesitated at opening the shed. She knew for a fact that the boy she found was definitely an alien, so she had to be extra cautious on how she should approach him.

When she finally found the courage to open it, she was met with darkness, and the beaming sun illuminating through the windows was her only light. She spotted him and saw him awake, and he gave her a glare. She gulped, but try to put out one of her cheeriest smiles.

"Ohayou, I'm Mikan Yukihira, I come in peace! I brought some food for you, I thought you might be hungry. My mom made them, she makes the best pancakes here on Earth." She closed the shed, and slowly approached him. She sat down in front of him, with a good distance away, pushing the plate in front of him.

He looked at her like she was stupid, implying that she might have put something in it. She noticed his interpretation, deciding she should take a bite of it, to abide his worries.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it like how the Evil Queen did with the apple. Do you have fairy tales on where you come from? Who rules your planet?" She knew that she was blabbing on with her questions, but she couldn't help it. She had wished to meet someone from another planet, and her wish had finally come true.

"Okay, I'm going to eat some now, itadakimasu!" Mikan put a forkful bite, and let out a loud moan of delight. He perked his ears at that, showing his hunger.

She pushed it in front of him, he picked up the fork in hesitation, then copying the movements she did with the fork. He finally put the bear shaped pancake in his mouth, and his face was dumbstruck. He looked at it like it was the best thing in the entire world. She knew that he tried to hide his contentment as he ate, but he was failing quite miserably.

"Told ya that my mom can make a scrumptious pancake," As she was about to collect his plate from him, she accidently touched his hand and felt an electrical shock.

They both jolted back and yelped in pain. Not too long after, she heard him speak, "Damn Human, what was that?"

She looked at him in shock, "You talked!" She exclaimed giddily.

"Of course I can talk, Human. Wait a minute, you can understand me and now I can understand you." They both looked at their hands in pure wonderment.

Now, with a sense of clarity, she knew that this was a perfect opportunity to get to know each other. As she began to talk, and him as well. This would lead them into a beautiful friendship, but sadly, they will have to face trials and tribulations to maintain it.


	3. Chapter three: Promises are thrived

Reviewers:

 **kittyz20024** **: Thank you, and I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with this. I hope you will enjoy:}**

 **Bird blu** **: Thank you, and here's the update, I hope you will enjoy:}**

 **Elimina Alice** **: Thank you I'm glad you loved it:}**

Authour's note: Hey guys, I hope you will enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated, just so I know the story is doing all right.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice Or Star-Crossed

 **~Chapter three: Promises are thrived to be broken**

For the past month, they have followed in this everyday routine of theirs. It would start with Mikan sneaking her alien friend breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Leaving manga's for him to look at while he would try to comprehend the words, also her brother's toys for him to play with, and coloring books until night falls upon them. Then, once night approached, they would talk and play silly games before morning comes.

It was now one of their usual nights, a full moon was out, and the two friends were playing in the woods near her house. Giddy laughter and the sound of innocent children echoed throughout the entire woods, giving it an enchanting atmosphere.

They were playing Tag, and Mikan was It. She chased him throughout the woods, and she thought that she finally had the chance to tag him. However, thanks to his nonhuman abilities, just before she tagged him. He levitated himself all the way up to a tree branch, where it was too high up for her to climb.

She glared at him, stomping her foot, and he just had the nerve to just smirk at her for a response. She noticed that was one of his usual facial expressions he formed out a lot.

"Natsume, you know that's not fair! Come down from that tree, mister, or I'll…" She stopped mid-sentence when her heart started to hurt. She felt like knives were being inserted straight to her heart, and she had trouble breathing.

Natsume noticed her distressed immediately, and swiftly jumped off the tree. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with heavy concern. About a minute, the pain subsided, and she let out a sigh of relief. She noticed that he was staring at her really intently, but she tried to shrug it off with one of her plastered smiles.

"Natsume, your It now, so come and get me," She began to walk away, but he wasn't following. She looked at him, and he had his arms crossed and looked at her for an explanation.

"Mikan, what's wrong with you? tell me now," He ordered, with a no excuse tone. She sighed and walked back towards him.

"I'm fine, Natsume, really. My body is very weak than other human children, but the pain I had goes away quickly. Nothing to worry about, so let's play!" She tried to untangle his hands, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't try to deceive me, Mikan. Tell me," His eyes pleaded to hers, and she couldn't look away.

"I have a severe heart condition since I was a baby. I've been going to the doctors as long as I can remember, but they almost think its futile. Heck, they think I'll only be available to blow out sixteen candles, until I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, without bursting into tears. She held in her sob, and she felt Natsume putting her into a hug.

"Don't cry, Mikan," He soothed in her ear.

"It's possible not to cry, Natsume. I'm so afraid, I'm trying to be brave for everyone else, but I can't," He pulled back from her, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not going to let you die, Mikan. I can cure you, but there's a price, are you willing to go along with the price,"

She nodded her head eagerly, "Of course I'm willing to go along with any price!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the actual severe price.

He motioned her to sit down, she abided. As he was about to touch her chest, she swapped his hands away. "Pervert, what do you think you're doing?" She asked with her cheeks a flaming red.

He rolled his eyes, "I have to cure your heart, so I have to touch it to do it. Relax, it's not like anything developed there… yet," He smirked at that last part.

She puffed her cheeks out, but motion for him to go ahead. When he put his hand on her heart, she saw him ignited a heart shaped flame right on it, and she felt swirling emotions. She saw fuzzy visions in front of her, memories, but not hers.

In realization, she grasped that it was Natsume's. She saw his parents, with the same flaming red eyes gazing upon each other with love, and his sweet little sister, Aoi. There were bunch of memories of her, and he portrayed his stories about her very well because it matched his memories of her perfectly. She also saw a blonde haired boy, that reminded her of a prince, but the image faded quickly.

"Mikan…" He pulled her out of her reverie, and she stared at him with glossy eyes.

She noticed that he had a red stone, and it was glowing like his eyes. She gasped, and stared at the stone in wonderment. She took it from his hand, and observed it more.

"What's this?" She inquired with curiosity.

"It's an Alice stone. Remember that I told you about how I have a magic power with fire, but we call it an Alice on my planet. This stone heightened my Alice, and you give it to someone who you really care about and li…" He mumbled the last part, but she had a feeling what the word was.

"Oh Natsume, Do you L—I—K—E me?" She pinched his cheeks, and felt an emotion that she never felt before.

He flicked her forehead, she yelped in response, but she still had that goofy grin on her face. He got up and headed to where they laid her blanket on the grass. She followed him, and laid next to him. They both gazed up at the stars, not saying a word.

"Natsume, what does this stone do for me? And I like you too, just to make sure I didn't give you the wrong impression." She could feel her cheeks blush, and tried to not look at his expression.

"Hang on to that stone, and keep it with you always. What I did for you with that stone, will make your heart condition be cured by tomorrow. However, the price is, it would only last till your sixteen birthday and there is a chance that you might die."

She nodded in understanding, "Thank you, Natsume, you're the best friend, a human or alien could ask for. I'll live my life to the fullest, and I hope you will be by my side to share it with!" She knew it was an empty hope to hang onto, but she would always stay optimistic about it.

She heard him talking again, but she kept dozing off, the only thing she heard was. "Do you promise as the moon as our witness,"

"Yes, of course," She responded, having no idea what she promised him. She used his arm as pillow, deciding to rest her eyes for a few minutes. Not too long after, she was fast asleep.

It was a shame when she wasn't awake long enough to hear when Natsume said, "So you promise to marry me when your sixteen, which would keep you from dying. However, if you break it, then I would die in your place."


	4. Chapter four: Goodbyes are such sorrow

**Reviewers:**

 **Elimina Alice: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the ending. I wanted to make it just right. Thanks again for your review:}**

 **pennYnnep: Wow, it's good to see you again. Your comment, really made me smile:} I'm glad you're giving this a go. I giggled when you said it's Natsume, I would read anything with him in it. The feeling is mutual. I'm not a big fan of Superman either, I always preferred Batman over him. Anyways, thanks again!**

 **newroz: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're loving it so far. And you think it's awesome. Thanks for your review, gladly appreciate it.:}**

Authour's note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! And comments are greatly appreciated, so I know that this story is doing all right.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice or Star-Crossed

 **Chapter four: Goodbyes are such sweet sorrows**

Morning came for the two sleeping friends, the sun was out, and the birds were chirping throughout the trees. Mikan had her head on Natsume's chest, and she was drooling all over him. Natsume stirred awake, blocking his eyes from the beam of the sunlight. He looked down, and noticed Mikan drooling all over him. He rolled his eyes at this, but then the realization that she was still here, jolted him awake. She was supposed to be back at her house, so her family won't get suspicious of her whereabouts. She needed to go, right now.

"Mikan, wake up, wake up!" His words were slurred, so it wasn't loud enough for her to hear. Luckily, she awoke on her own terms, she sat up while stretching and letting out a huge yawn. "Ohayou, Natsume. What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked sleepily with heavy confusion.

When she adjusted her eyes, and taking in her surroundings. She realized that she wasn't in her room, instead, they were still outside. She got up quickly, feeling lightheaded when she got up too fast.

She looked at Natsume frantically, "Yikes, Natsume, we must have fallen asleep. I need to get back home, and you need to go back to the shed," He always cringed when he heard that appalling word, which was shed.

As they scattered out of the woods, she quietly opened the back yard door, and they entered inside. However, what awaited them, was her shocked family and the police. Some of the police were coming out of the shed, holding onto the leashes with their trained dogs, and they were barking aggressively at Natsume.

She noticed that Natsume grasped her hand real tight, and his stance was protective. The police had their guns ready to fire, but they were shielded by a protective fire barrier Natsume made for him and Mikan. His eyes were glowing, while focusing on each of the guns, and the police had to drop it because he ignited it on fire.

Mikan tried to calm him down, but he wasn't listening. He was letting his Alice consume him, he wanted to burn everything down. He was letting his emotions get the best of him, and he just couldn't control it.

"Natsume, stop it!" Mikan exclaimed, while touching his face with her other hand, she felt his tattoos on his face were bleeding out. Somehow, she was available to nullified his Alice by the touch of her hand, and the whole barrier disappeared.

He looked at her dumbstruck, until he noticed the red stone he gave her was glowing in her pajama pocket. She smiled at him in encouragement, but that smile diminished when she heard the sound of the gun and seeing Natsume get hit by it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, and bursting into tears. Then, for some strange reason, she felt his pain radiated off to her. She sank herself down onto the ground, cradling him into her arms, letting herself be cocooned of the physical pain being inflicted upon her.

He stared at her with no emotion, and she gently closed his eyelids so that it would like he was sleeping. She felt a strong pair of hands caging in on her, and she tried to fight back. However, the person's strength was too great, and he tore her away from him.

"No, he needs me. Please, he's my best friend!" She felt herself lose consciousness when one of the police men sedated her with a pointy shot. Before she fully let darkness consume her, she saw her friend being carried out on a stretcher. She whispered, "Goodbye, my dear friend,"

XOX

Mikan awoke to the sound of a beeping monitor, which reverberated around her. She opened her eyes, noticing her sight was a bit fuzzy, but she was available to grasp that she was in a hospital room. She's been to the hospital so many times, it would be impossible for her not to recognize it.

"Oh thank goodness, You're awake!" She heard her mother exclaimed in relief.

"Mother," Her voice sounded like sandpaper, it was like it hasn't been used for days.

"Shoo, don't talk, my brave little girl. I have some wonderful news, by some miracle, your heart is cured. The doctors don't know how, but when we brought you in, they said your heart was perfectly healthy." She heard choking sobs coming out of her mother. She turned her head, so that she could see her better.

Her mother looked terrible. Her brown hair looked like a wasp nest, also she had crescent moon bags under her eyes, and her shirt looked all wrinkly.

"Mom, what happened to my friend?" She asked, desperate to know where he's at.

Yuka's eyebrows knitted in confusion, until it dawned on her when she was referring to that alien.

"I'm sorry dear, but he died, and he is probably in a much better place. I'm sorry, but when we couldn't find you, we panicked and talked to the police outside that were doing a standby."

Mikan stared at her mother, being spoon fed of her mother's poisonous words. She turned away from her, feeling completely numb.

"Mom, I need to be alone, can you please come back later?"

Her mother nodded in understanding, she walked out of the room to call back at their house, so that she could abide her husband's and son's worries over Mikan.

Once she knew the coast was clear, she took out the red stone. She gave it a kiss, and swore she would protect it and live her life to the fullest for Natsume's sake.


	5. Chapter five: Ghost from the Past

**Reviewers:**

 **newroz: Hmmm, her mother might be lying to her or maybe not. Thanks for your comment:}**

 **Moonlight Flower Light:** **You might be absolutely right on the bat with her mother lying. Thanks for your comment:}**

 **Etoile Polaire: Sorry, I'm evil that way. I love leaving readers with an evil cliffhanger. I glad you're enjoying this so far, and thank you so much for telling me in your comment:}**

 **PennYnnep: Hmmm, he might not be dead or is indeed dead. "Smirks evily" I'm glad you refused that Natsume is dead, and you said that it should be see you later, Natsume. I'm glad my story didn't disappoint you. Thank you so much for your comment:} Gladly appreciate it!**

 **Bukspiks: Aw, I'm glad you find my story unique. I giggled when you wrote lalala love it. That made me smile:} Thanks for your review**

 **Guest: I'm glad you were being honest, and are still giving this story a go. If you don't mind, what do you think might be missing, and I could see if I could fix it. I was really grateful with your comment, where you point out the goods, and then showed me your critique. And don't worry about being picky reader, I'm guilty as charged, I'm a picky reader too. So don't ever worry about that. Anyways, thanks for your comment:}!**

Author's note: Wow, I'm glad I got big reaction out you guys from last chapter. Is Natsume dead? Hmm, maybe or maybe not. Did her parents lie to her? It shall be revealed soon enough. Comments are greatly appreciated as always. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice, Star-Crossed, or Atrians, just the plot is mine.

 **EDIT/Tweaked version**

 **Chapter five: Ghost from the Past**

 **Time Skip: five years later**

Mikan Yukihira loved to jog, something about it made her feel like she was drifted into her own little world. She had her ear buds plugged into her ears, which blocked her from hearing the busy streets of Tokyo. The only thing Mikan heard was "Eternal Snow" by the wonderful artist, Full Moon.

Mikan smiled happily, reciting the lyrics out loud, even though she knew that her own singing voice sounded terrible. She noticed the people that were passing by her, gave her critical looks from the uniform she was wearing. It wasn't because it was repulsive to look at, oh no, it was quite an exquisite uniform that came from the prestigious, Yukihira Academy. However, that was the problem.

You see, The Yukihira Academy was the _only_ boarding school in Japan, to allow the Atrians {the aliens}, and the humans to be mixed in together. Her Uncle Kazumi, the principal of the academy, decided this school year, he would allow the Atrians into his academy for an experimental program. He wanted to use this as a huge opportunity, for people to see that Human teenagers and Atrian teenagers could live in harmony with each other. Heck, he even hired some grown up Atrians to come work as teachers or janitors.

Mikan took off her earphones, and came to a complete stop in front of the hospital. She entered inside, saying hello to the familiar people she passed by, and didn't even need to bother asking directions in which room her friend was in again.

When she approached her friend's door, she just barged in as usual, and yelled, "Yoichi-chan, are you ready for your first day at the academy?"

She noticed Yoichi was snuggled up in his blanket, and the blinds were closed. "I know aliens exist, now you're making me wonder if vampires exist too?" She opened up the blinds, letting the sunlight illuminate through his gloomy hospital room.

Yoichi growled in protest, but she wasn't having it. She pulled the blanket off of him, and started to pull on his feet. "Come on, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

He got up groggily, getting his book bag from underneath his bed. He stared at Mikan, his blue-grey eyes were filled with sadness. "What's the point if I even go, Mikan?" He inquired to her with a meek tone.

She sat on the bed next to him, knowing fully why he was acting this way. Her friend was battling cancer; he was getting treated with Chemotherapy. Sadly, Yoichi wasn't responding to it. The doctors said he probably only had about 6 months to live, which was kind of ironic for her, because she only had till her sixteenth birthday to live. Only, no one knew about that small little detail about her, okay, biggest detail about her.

Anyways, she pulled some strings from her Uncle, so that Yoichi could have a taste of actual freedom, instead of being confined in these hospital walls. She didn't want him remain here as his remaining months of living, no, she wanted him to live his life to the fullest. And damn it, that was what she was going to do.

"Yoichi, do you remember my first day as a candy striper girl, and how you made my first day the worst?" Yoichi nodded his head eagerly, smiling at what she said. She was assigned to take care of him, but he made sure her task to do that would be quite an arduous challenge. She still remembered the wild goose chase he put her in, also getting scolded by nurses and doctors, and trying to catch that little misfit terror.

"However, I didn't give up, and you shouldn't give up on this wonderful opportunity. If we do this together, you'll be in a part of making history here," He nodded at her passionate speech, but she noticed a bit of hesitation from him.

"I know you haven't been to a real school for four years, but the 8th grade is probably one of my favorite grades to be in. Also, who knows, this might even change the outcome of your health," She said optimistically.

He grabbed her hand, adjusting his middle school uniform, and looked up to her like the big sister she acted towards him.

As they got out of the room, Mikan said, "Wait till you see your new room at the academy, I made sure my Uncle made it special, just for you,"

XOX

When they arrived at the academy, there was a huge crowd in front of the intimidating gate. A bunch of petitioners were holding up their signs, screaming about no integration. Those pesky butterflies were swirling in Mikan's stomach, but she willed herself to ignore them. As Yoichi and Mikan got out of the cab, she realized this was the moment of truth. The moment she stepped into the academy, she would open a new chapter in those ancient text books.

The both of them made their way through the boisterous crowd, and finally made it to the front of the main entrance. The police officers recognized their uniforms instantly, and led them through a hidden door near the gate.

When they entered inside, she was dumbstruck at what she saw. The academy was humongous, it had an evergreen lawn, and she saw the pretty autumn leaves falling off the trees. As they finally made their way up the stairs, she couldn't contain her giddiness any longer. She opened the door, dragging Yoichi inside, and couldn't believe this was where she would be living for now on. There were high ceilings, with a crystal chandelier that dangled on top, and there were mases of human students climbing up the spiral staircase.

All of a sudden, there was a loud siren sound going off, which put the entire student body into a frenzy. The siren meant the buses were coming, and the buses held the passengers of the thirteen chosen Atrian teenagers to attend this program. They were both shoved up the staircase, and the whole room all waited eagerly for the arrival of the Atrians.

About maybe a minute or two, the French doors finally opened, and came in the Atrians. They had their heads help up high, looking far superior than any royal. Some of the humans, particularly the boys, had the green eye monster clawing its way out of them. While the girls, were flocking over the Atrians beauty, and giggling like the animated school girls they were.

Mikan felt there was an imaginary barrier between the Atrians and the Humans. She felt like they were the colorful fish in an aquarium, while they were the observers, not even close to blend into the Atrians world. She noticed one Atrian boy caught her eye, which made her gasp for a reaction. He was indeed a handsome teenager, with raven hair, and red eyes that reminded her of Mars. Wait a minute, Mars, could that be her alien boy she saved years ago?

She felt someone tugging at her arm, she bended down a little and saw that Yoichi looked at her with heavy concern. "Mikan-chan, are you all right? It looked like you saw a ghost."

She looked back to the boy she was staring at, but noticed he faded himself in with his huddled race.

Mikan gave Yoichi a plastered smile, "I'm fine Yoichi, it's just so surreal to see them in person," Yoichi bought her lie, and agreed with her.

She felt her special red stone necklace, which she kept hidden underneath her shirt, it felt extremely hot all of sudden. She dismissed the feeling, thinking it was probably from the body heat of all of the masses of people. She knew that her friend was dead, so why even bother to keep her hopes up. Heck, for some strange reason, she couldn't even remember his name.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her uncle boomed his voice into a microphone. Where did he come from? "Greetings, students, welcome to Yukihira Academy! I am the principal, Kazumi Yukihira, and I am wondering if any of you Human students, would take an Atrian students as a fellow roommate this year." There were a bunch groans of protest, and everyone's faces masked a look of disgust.

"So do I have any volunteers?" Uncle Kazumi looked throughout the human bodies of students, but no one dared raised their hand.

Mikan decided to volunteer because she wanted to save her uncle from this public humiliation. Also, sharing a room with an Atrian could be a bunch fun and a great experience.

She raised her hand real up high and exclaimed, "I will do it!" Everyone in the room gasped, except for her uncle.

"What is your name?" He inquired, pretending that he had no idea who his niece was, so people won't treat her any differently.

She beamed at this, "I'm Mikan Sakura, and I would really be happy to have a Atrian roommate,"

He smiled back at her, "Well, Sakura-san, that can be arrange," He took a piece a paper out of his pocket, "I'm choosing a random name from the listed names of this paper, and the Atrian you will be sharing a room with is..."

Dun, Dun, Dun, sorry I had to end it there. Drop a reply if you guys have an idea who her roommate might be.


End file.
